I'm Not Single
by cleodaze
Summary: Rukia and Ichigo had been force to marry each other by their family despite the fact that she already had a steady boyfriend. What will happen to them? “No. I just don’t want you to clutch at my shirt after hearing weird noises” Ichigo smirks. AU.
1. First chapter: the Force Marriage

**A _LONG_A/N: Iŋţſơdưсţiơŋ**

**I'm Not Single **

DISCLAIMER: BLEACH © TITE KUBO

I'm Not Single © METROWEALTH (MIG)

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. **Except for the small twist I made, Asami Kuchiki and Emiko.

____________________

INTRO:

Well, this is my new fanfic story. It is very simple though and since I adapt the story from the film so imagines it like a film. If there is any flaw in this story whether it was the grammar mistake or the plot, I'm so sorry. It is because first, English is not my first language [English is my third language], second, this is my first fanfic and my first time experience in writing a fanfic and third, I'm only 15 years old so expect something a 15 years old write. So, if you spot any error and mistakes do not hesitate to tell me and I try and correct it right away :]

I actually **adapt** the story from Malaysia's film called I'm Not Single [in Malay it is also called _Aku Bukan Bujang_. If you never heard of it then try Google it. Makes my job easier]. Staring Lisa Surihani and Farid Kamil and directed by Pierre Andre. But I did a minor twist in the story.

As so, this is an Ichiruki AU.

____________________

SUMMARY: Story of a young couple, Rukia and Ichigo, who loathe each other because they are forced into an arranged marriage by their parents. Rukia's ailing grandmother wants her to marry as soon as possible, despite the fact that she already has a steady boyfriend Renji. Renji and Rukia love each other and had even planned to marry previously. With the disturbing new development, Renji has to try and conjure up a way in order to pry Rukia away from the dreaded arrangement. Will Renji get Rukia back? Or will Rukia and Ichigo find a way to solve their problem?

* * *

First chapter: the Force Marriage

_People always say that marriage is something that is so wonderful. But what if you were force by your family to marry someone you didn't love? Unfortunately, that's what happened to me. I was force to marry _Kurosaki Ichigo. _Why do I even agree to marry that… that idiot, selfish, stupid, moron, loser… freak. At the wedding ceremony, I just couldn't look at him. I felt really angry and sad. I don't even know why I hate him so much. Maybe it is because I already have a boyfriend? Now I'm thinking of how I am going to live with him. Maybe I should leave him? _

----- -----

The road to Karakura Town is a bit quiet. Not many cars on the road. Well, at least not as busy as in Tokyo. The atmosphere is silent as both of them do their own thing. Ichigo is driving while Rukia just look at the window.

Ichigo is the first one to speak. "Oi Rukia, are you hungry?" he says as he make a right turn into a smaller road.

"No," Rukia simply say.

Ichigo looks at her indifferently and shrugs. _What ever,_ he says to himself and continue driving.

----- -----

Rukia's parent, Kuchiki Byakuya, Kuchiki Hisana and Rukia's grandmother, Kuchiki Asami are having an afternoon tea at Kurosaki's house with Ichigo's parent, Kurosaki Isshin and Kurosaki Masaki to celebrate their children's marriage. There are lots of delicious food such as barbeque, cakes, and of course tea. The celebration of the two families is held at their small and lovely garden at the left side of the house.

"I can't believe that our children had actually married to each other," Hisana said to Masaki as they walk together to the seat at the garden to eat. "Do you remember when we were in college, you were at last showing some interest to Isshin, it was a really a long time ago. Now, our children had been married. I felt really old," Hisana finish her sentence with a light chuckle.

Masaki smile to her old friend. "I agree, we haven't seen each other for almost 20 years, at least now we can make our friendship last forever."

"Not friendship, we're family now," Byakuya corrected.

"Of course, and whose idea was it?" Isshin smirk while flipping the beef. He is always an expert when it comes to barbeque. Masaki couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes at her husband. "Yes Isshin, it was always your idea."

Hisana just shake her head and smile. Isshin can be a little self-centred sometimes. Well, he is Isshin. Lucky Ichigo is mostly not taking his father's attitude. "Oh, speaking of our children did Ichigo and Rukia agreed to this marriage?" Hisana asks. She was afraid that Rukia and Ichigo would not agree to this arrangement wedding. Or worse, she was scared that she might hurt Rukia's feeling. However, this wedding is really important to both families.

"Of course they agreed. If not, they wouldn't be on their way now to one of my family's mansion for honeymoon, right?" Byakuya says as a matter of fact.

"I'm not talking to you, sweetie" says Hisana with a hint of joking and flirting in her tone.

"Don't worry, it looks like they agreed," Masaki pat her friend's back. "They will catch up with each other, sooner or later," Isshin add.

"But aren't they too young to be married?" Hisana's doubt still hadn't decrease. "Rukia is 21 years old and Ichigo is 22 years old."

"I also married at such a young age, and I'm still happy," says Rukia's grandmother, Asami. She smiles at her daughter-in-law.

She was sitting on a wheel chair since she couldn't walk. She has very critical diabetes, yet she insists on staying home. She hates hospital. She felt like living in a prison. So Byakuya and Hisana agreed with her. But they still hired a nurse at home to take care of her.

Byakuya and Isshin smile while Hisana and Masaki beam to the fact. It is the truth. Asami married at age 17 and now she has a happy family and a happy life, minus her illness, of course.

The door bell of the Kurosaki's resident ringing.

"Who could that be?" asked Masaki.

"Masaki honey, could you answer that" Isshin asks.

"Ok. I'll be right back."

----- -----

Masaki open the front door to find a young man standing with his briefcase. His black hair is a bit long and his bangs frame his face.

"Good afternoon, madam. My name is Hanatarō Yamada," the young man introduce himself. "Since it was a lovely day, I want to introduce a very good health product to you."

"Oh. Sorry but no thanks," replied Masaki. "I don't think we need it."

"Oh, but can I ask, do you ever feel dizzy, tummy ache, cramp, PMS, nausea, head ache or anything?"

"…" after that, Masaki close the door. _Weird,_ she said to herself and joins back the others.

Hanatarō sigh and turn to walk at the gate where his boss waits for him. "Ganju-san, I think we should find another house," said Hanatarō.

"What? Why? Didn't you say the right word?" asks his boss, Ganju Shiba. "Then what else should I say, Ganju-san," says the shy Hanatarō. "I'm not finish talking about the product, she already close the door."

"How many times do I have to teach you?" now Ganju's face shows a really irritated look. "You need to talk smart, look smart. That's why she doesn't want to buy our product. You probably just talk rubbish."

"I did my best to act smart there Ganju-san."

"Are you sure? Well, look at how I do it. She will absolutely buy our product" Ganju make his way to the front door and ring the bell. As the door open, he makes his move.

Smile the widest smile ever, he said, "Ohayou"

Then, within a second, the door closes, _again_.

* * *

**2****nd**** _LONG _A/N:** Just a brief note guys.

Hisana and Masaki are not dead.

Hisana and Byakuya are taking the role as Rukia's parent.

I don't know who is suitable to be Rukia's grandmother so I made my own OC, Asami Kuchiki. Don't ask me how I got the name. I sort of did. BTW, Asami means 'morning glory'.

Some of the characters [especially Byakuya] are a little, okay, are sooo OOC. I had to so it will fit to the story. But I try to minimize it as possible as I can.

All the character here had been choose because of the common characteristic and attitude with the original character [this explain the Ganju and Hanatarō scene].

_Italic _means the character is thinking or said to their selves. And in some part, especially in chapter eight and nine, _Italic_ means flashback.

Yeah, this chapter is short. I try to make it a little longer next time. If you have any question, do not hesitate to ask and Read & Review please! ;]

(Don't worry, next chapter there will be no LONG author's note :)

-'cleodaze'-


	2. Second chapter: Honeymoon with the Idiot

I didn't have time to correct my grammar in here so if you guys see one, tell me and I'll correct it. So, you are sort of my beta reader. LOL. But if there is anyone who wants to be my beta reader would gladly accept it (more like excitedly accept it). Enough with the chit chat, continue with the story. Hope you like it!

* * *

Second chapter: Honeymoon with the Idiot 

The day is relaxing. It is so peaceful in Karakura Town. It is full of trees and birds chirping. Rukia and Ichigo had just arrived at Kuchiki's Mansion. The mansion is beautiful. Not to big like the Kuchiki Manor at Tokyo or Kuchiki villa at Yokohama but still big. It is a one-storey building with a traditional Japanese design combines with the modern and western influence. It's atypical but incredible. It has a very large lawn and amazing garden. Complete with a big pond and a red wooden bridge across it. At the middle of the garden, there is a huge fountain which both of them found fascinating. Another thing that Rukia loves about this Kuchiki Mansion in Karakura is that the maids only come here once a month to clean it, unlike other Kuchiki's mansion that consist of full time maids that keep them clean and sparkle.

They were force by Byakuya and Hisana to go on their honeymoon at the Kuchiki's mansion. At first, they both don't agree. Hell, they don't even want to go on honeymoon. Well, they force to be married. What do you expect? But Hisana kept on insisting until they agreed. Don't want her mother to be upset, they agree. So that's what brings them standing in front of this lovely mansion.

Ichigo got out of the car and stretch his body to reduce the sore after 2 hours of driving. "So this is your family's mansion, huh?" Ichigo says to his wife.

"Yeah" Rukia smile at the mansion.

"There aren't any ghosts here, right?"

"Are you afraid?"

"No. I just don't want you to clutch at my shirt after hearing weird noises." Ichigo smirk.

"As if," Rukia roll her eyes. _This is just great, an annoying and egocentric idiot as a husband. Thanks mum. _After that sarcastic thought she makes her way into the mansion.

----- -----

Renji looks at Rukia's picture with tender. _Why Rukia? Why you have to marry someone else and not me? _He sits on his bed not knowing what to do. He couldn't sleep. Duh, his girlfriend married someone else, of course he is gloomy.

_Oh __Rukia_…

----- -----

Rukia stick the last strip of the red and white tape down to the floor. She brushes her two hands and smile. She had sticks the tape all over the house, on the floor, on the table, on the chair, on the wall, really, every inch of the house. As well as she had every thing been split into two by the tape.

"Ehem," it is Ichigo. "What are you doing?"

"Borders"

"Why?"

"So you will not going to enter my side and I will never going to enter your side."

"Wow. Where is my side?"

"That side," Rukia says while pointing her finger to the side where Ichigo currently standing.

Ichigo looks at the small cut line between the straight lines on the floor. "And this cut line stands for?"

"You can come in through the cut line but on certain reasons that can't be avoided. Such as you want to pick up the phone but it is on my side so you can come in through it, or you want to go to the kitchen and you can't go there without going through my side. But you still have limits," she explains.

"Huh"

"Understand?" by the looks of Ichigo, she assumes he understands. So, she walk pass him to the kitchen.

Ichigo smirk. He places his right leg in Rukia's side.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo silently laugh and walking to sit at couch. _Uh, how in the hell am I going to sit at the couch there while it was on her side?_

----- -----

It is dinner time. Ichigo and Rukia sit across each other at the elegant medium sized dining table in the luxurious dining room full of traditional Japan's art. Rukia is having a blast with her dish. She had chicken chop with black pepper sauce, French fries, salad and lemonade that she found in the fridge and so she cooked them. She's not the best chef ever but at least she knows how to cook. She eats her dinner with a satisfied and happy look on her face. Ichigo just look at her eating that delicious chicken chop and he looks at his dish. An instant noodle. _Great, _he said to himself.

"Uh, do you have more of that chicken?" Ichigo asks hoping she will say yes.

_And she ignores me completely._

"Err, could you cut a small piece for me to taste that?" he is feeling hopeless.

"Nope"

"Fine! Do you think I cared about the chicken?" he was really angry with her but his stomach tells him to lower his ego and his pride, and eat something. "But I wouldn't say no if you give me that fries."

"Nope"

_Man, this midget is unbelievable!_

Rukia smirks._ Serves him right._

Suddenly, Rukia's phone is ringing. Rukia clean her mouth with a napkin and pick the phone at the coffee table near the dining room. Her eyes widen when she see the name on the LCD screen.

"Hello, Renji. What's up?"

"I just want to hear your voice," Renji said. He could not take it anymore. "Rukia, I can't live without you."

"Renji, please," she sounds so frustrated but at the same time happy that he called her. "I know, but there is nothing we can do."

Ichigo looks at her annoyingly from the dining table. _Losers_, he thought. Then he looks at Rukia's plate with wide eye, than at Rukia and back at the plate. _She wouldn't mind if it's a tiny minuscule bite. She wouldn't notice._

"I'm someone's wife now," she continues. "I want you to forget me. Please understand my situation," she had to add that even though her heart broke into thousands of pieces.

"I don't understand and I don't want to understand" Renji's voice getting louder. "I'm going to the Kuchiki's mansion to see you."

"Renji, don't do anything stupid. Renji, Renji?" _urgh, he hung up._

She turned her head to the dining room. _WHAT THE?_ Rukia glared at Ichigo who is eating her dinner. Ichigo smiles and lift his shoulder while his mouth is full. He gives his most innocent face at her.

_That idiot!_ Rukia is really, really piss off.

----- -----

Renji takes his things and stuffed it in his bag. He zips off his jacket, wears his glove and put his shoes on. "Where is my helmet?" he said while he looks at the shelf.

A few minutes search makes it worth as he found his helmet on the left shelf beside his boots. "No wonder I couldn't find my boots." He locks his house and rides off with his bike.

----- -----

Fifteen minutes passed. However, Rukia still hadn't taken her eyes of Ichigo. She put both her hands at her cheek to support her head. She watch him finish her meal with anger that she think if that idiot didn't say something to show his regret she will going to explode.

"Buuuurrrpppp. Sorry," Ichigo pushes the plate to the centre of the dining table. He act as nothing happened whereas inside he was smiling, widely.

_Did he just? He just?_ She can't stand this. Rukia narrows her eyes. "Delicious?" her voice fills with sarcasm.

Ichigo pretending to be thinking. "Not bad," he lifts his eyebrow.

"Since you without any shame finished _my_ dinner," she emphasizes the word 'my' and attempt to make her voice sounds more coherent. "I want you to wash the dish."

"Huh? Why me? You are the one who take the plate here so you are the one who should wash it," Ichigo tries to make his point. "Plus, as you said, it is _your_ meal. I just helped you finished it."

"No, no, no, no," she says, fast. "You finished my dinner, so you wash the dish."

Ichigo rolls his eyes. "How can I wash the dish if the plate is on your side?" he jerks his head to where the plate is on the middle of the strips that Rukia use as a borders.

"No, it is on your side." Now Rukia is madly angry.

"No, it is not on my side."

"Yes, it's on your side."

"No."

"Yes."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"YES!"

"Wow," Ichigo lift his index finger. "If that's so."

He stands on his feet and disappears to the kitchen. Rukia lifts an eyebrow. She wonder what's the carrot top idiot is up to now. Not long after that, he steps back into the dining room. Big grin on his face, while a measuring tapes on his right hand. He walks his way to the middle of the lavish table where the plate is. Act as a professional, he measure the plate while Rukia stands by his side eagerly to see if she was right. Sadly for her, she was wrong. The plate was just few centimetres more on her side.

Ichigo smiles. _Victory is mine!_ He looks at her, giving her the best smirk he can posses. "There, now, you wash the dish."

They were face to face at this time. Only few inches gap separates them. Both faces show the despised they had for each other.

"You are so annoying," she said.

"You are _more_ annoying," he simply replied.

She made an 'hmp' sound and turns her face away. She couldn't look at him. She feels like she wants to kill that idiot if she looks at him.

----- -----

"What place is this, Ganju-san?" Hanatarō says to his boss. They are walking on the lonely and quiet street of Karakura Town. It is night time but they still search for customers.

"In this world of business, you must have spirits. If you got the spirits, you can success. If we want success, we have to work hard." Ganju said to his protégé as a matter of fact. "Really Ganju-san?" the shy young man lifts his head to look at his boss.

"Yup! As the saying goes, when there is a will, there is a way. This is the most suitable place for us to sell our product," Ganju explains.

"This place?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure Ganju-san?"

"Just follow my lead."

"Em, Ganju-san, can I ask you one thing?"

"What now Hanatarō?"

"You work really hard. Night and day. But don't you sleep? I'm tired Ganju-san"

"If you want to sleep, go home. Do not follow me. But if you want to be successful, then I will lead you to it. Then you can be like me," as they were talking, Renji rode his bike pass them. _Salesmen at this late at night? Weird._

_

* * *

  
_

A/N: This story has a mix of Japanese, Asian, and western culture. This due to my average knowledge on those cultures so had them mix instead. Sorry for the confusion.

R&R! Compliments, constructive critics, and ideas are all welcome. Until next time!

-'cleodaze'-


	3. Third Chapter: Misunderstanding

Third Chapter: Misunderstanding 

Renji rides his bike as fast as he could. The only thing that has been in his head is Rukia. He is determining to take Rukia back to his sides. But soon his thought is interrupted when a girl wave at him on the side road. He pulls aside and takes his bag and helmet off.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

The girl had a long strawberry blond hair. She is wearing a pink sweater and jeans. She looks worried as she stands beside her own bike. "My bike can't start. I don't know what is wrong with it," she says.

"Let me see," Renji walk to the bike to have a closer look. "Sure," she gives her permission. Renji tried to start the bike but it didn't work.

"See?" the girl point her right hand to her bike.

"You're alone?" Renji asks.

"Em," she answers as Renji tried to start the bike again. Renji looks at her. "Do you have a torch light?"

----- -----

Back in Tokyo, the two happy families are eating dinner together at Kurosaki's house. The table is full of mouth watering dishes. They were chatting to each other gleefully.

"Masaki, your cooking is really delicious" says Asami. "Thank you, Asami Kuchiki-san" Masaki bows her head.

"I agree, mom. This is really good Masaki, no wonder Yuzu is a great cooker," Hisana concur. "She has a very good mother for her cooking teacher."

Suddenly, the said girl, along with her twin and her brother enter the dining room. "We're home!" Yuzu yells.

"Yuzu, you really don't have to yell you know," Karin said.

"Never mind Karin, she is Yuzu anyway," Kaien said.

"Yeah, I know Kaien-nii, ever since we're in mom's tummy," said the black haired girl.

They all smile and laugh. One happy family they are.

"So Kaien, aren't you missing your twin?" asks Hisana.

"Nope. To be honest, I'm happy that no one makes a mess in our room," he said and smiles.

Even though they are twin, Ichigo and Kaien had their differences. Ichigo is a cool, good looking, short tempered guy with his trademark scowl. While Kaien is happy go lucky, friendly, also cool and good looking with his trademark smile. Yuzu and Karin is no big different than Ichigo and Kaien. Yuzu is really feminine, good at cooking, always smile and happy, while Karin is a little tomboy, love sports especially soccer, always frown with her 'don't care what happened to the world' attitude. The three siblings take their seat at the dining table and join the feast.

"Yeah, it is a little quiet since Ichigo and Rukia went to their honeymoon," said Isshin. Karin rolls her eyes. "Dad, you said that just because you had no one to be your punch bag," she states the fact.

"Karin my daughter, I know you understand me!" Isshin shouts. "I understand you alright," Karin said cynicism. "And you didn't kick Kaien-nii just because Kaien-nii will fight you without shouting bad stuff like Ichigo did."

"Yup my daughter. Bullying Ichigo is always fun!" Masaki just shock her head at her husband. "I agree with you dad," Kaien chuckle.

Isshin gives a thumb up at his son, Kaien. Obviously, they always work together to bully Ichigo. "But you know, I hope they have fun there because I can't wait to have grandchildren!" Isshin cried.

"Isshin, they are still young. Let Rukia have a job or continue her Degree if she wants," Masaki said as she looks at her husband.

"How about we call them, just to check if they get along or not?" Hisana voice her thought.

They all thought about it and nod.

----- -----

Rukia walks out from her bedroom with her towels on her shoulder and her toiletries. She walked pass by the living room when Ichigo who is sitting on the couch asked her.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo turns his head from the television and looks at Rukia.

"Bath" she answers.

"Oh," Ichigo said. "After that could you please bring water for me? I want hot chocolate but don't do it too hot, or maybe coffee, black one, oh no, give me orange juice."

"Do it yourself!" she shouts.

Ichigo smirks. He is really enjoying himself torturing Rukia. He turns his head back to the television. He is watching soccer. Manchester United vs. Barcelona. Honestly, he supports both of the team as both are his favourite team along with Chelsea. But, right now, his all MU.

All of the sudden, Rukia's phone on the table rings. _Damn it, her phone got to ring now,_ Ichigo curse. _They almost score! Oh they're block._ Unluckily, Rukia's phone keeps on ringing. Ichigo takes her phone and storm to the bathroom.

"Rukia, your idiot phone keeps on ringing!" Ichigo shouts. "Well then answer it!" she shouts back from the bathroom. "And my phone is not idiot, idiot!"

Ichigo scowls his face and looks at the screen. _Honey?_ Now he is angry. He answers Rukia's phone. "Hello idiot. If you're looking for Rukia she is in her luxurious bathroom taking her bath like a princess. I'm in the middle of something busy and important so stop calling. It is really, really annoying!"

"Hey!" Rukia shouted from the bathroom.

"Shut up Rukia. I will get with you later. You're not going to get away with this!" Ichigo shouts back at her. How dare she and her 'Honey' disturb him from his important soccer game? He put the phone back to his ear and yell some more.

"As I said, you are disturbing me from my important game. I… Almost in!" Ichigo cries. _Shit! That is supposing to goal. Tosic gives the ball smoothly to Ronaldo. Aw man!_ He said as he looks at the television from the entrance between the second living room and the main bathroom. He curse and grumble and sighs. He do what ever it is that can help him release his stress. He is so sure he will not going to watch the match in peace.

"Ichigo!" Rukia scream. She is really annoyed. She is having her peaceful moment soaking her body in the hot water in the Jacuzzi. Yes, Jacuzzi. With the aroma from the soap mix with the hot water really gives her a relaxing therapy. It is, until Ichigo yelling outside her bathroom door and shouting at her phone. That is too much. He bothers her while she was having her times for herself to clear her stressful mind and he yells at her relative, who ever that is calling her. _Oh darn it! It is probably Renji._

"I said shut up Rukia!" He was mad. Angry. Depress. And he spit it all at Rukia's phone. "Let me handle this idiot. You! Stop disturbing me!" and with that he close the phone and runs back to the television.

**Back in Tokyo…**

They all watch the phone in confusion. Hisana had called Rukia and put on speaker so that everyone can ask her how she was doing. Instead they got scolded by Ichigo.

"Bathroom?" Byakuya says.

"In the middle of something busy and important?" Isshin adds wide eyes.

"Not going to get away with this?" now it's Hisana.

"Almost in?!" Kaien yells.

"Ichigo sigh? And…" Karin's eyes broaden.

"Why is Rukia-chan shouting?" Yuzu adds.

"Are they" Masaki couldn't believe her ears.

Asami look at the phone blankly. _What in the world???_

_

* * *

  
_

A/N: Yeah, in here, Kaien is Ichigo's twin. Couldn't help it ;] Plus, it is a fanfic. R&R and thanks for reading!

-'cleodaze'-


	4. Forth Chapter: Her Fate and His Feelings

Here is a new chapter! I had it post a little late because I re-read it to search for grammar mistake, and if I had missed somewhere, do tell me so I can fix it.

THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU AND THANK YOU for anybody who read, review and put my story on their favourite and alert list. I really, really appreciate it.

Please review and give me some idea. I kind of run out of it and I certainly hate it when I can't finished the story. So help me!

So hope you like the new chap!

* * *

Forth Chapter: Her Fate and His Feelings

Renji still works on the girl's bike. He wasn't really good at this but the looks on her face, he could not tell her. He pities her.

"Sorry if I trouble you," she said. "It's okay," Renji tells her. "Em, I'm not actually good at repair the bikes. I could handle small problems but this; I don't know what is wrong."

"Huh?" she sighs. "Where are you going?" Renji asks. "I'm on my way to go on my vacation then suddenly the bikes won't start," she hugs herself. "Now what am I going to do?"

Then they see lightning flashing every where and follows by thunder. They both look at the sky. It is clouding. "Well, it's getting pretty late, and it is almost rain," Renji states. "What if I give you a ride, tomorrow we come here to look at your bike?"

The girl seems to think. She looks at her bike, than Renji, than his bike, than back to her bike. "Fine, If that's so," the girl shrugs.

She took her bag and her other belongings that Renji handed to her. Renji takes his bag and sits on his bike. The girl sits at his back. Abruptly, the thunder echo deafeningly. The girl surprise and hugs Renji. When she realizes it, she pulls her hand back. "Sorry," she mutter.

He shocks his head to signal that it is okay. Then he tries to start his bike. Nothing happened. He tries again. Oh no, now _his_ bike wont starts.

They run to the nearest shelter. It is a small cabin. It rains heavily. The girl shivers. It is really cold. Renji take off his jacket and wrap the girl with it. The thunders clatter through their ears.

"Thank you," said the girl.

Renji smiles at her. Lightning flash and thunder shake the cabin. The rains pour it content to the earth. Renji hugs himself. Cold sting his spine.

"What is your name?" she asks.

"Renji," he replies. "And you?"

"Orihime," she smiles. "I was lucky you passed by. If not, I don't know what's going to happen to me. Thanks."

"You're welcome; I passed by coincidence so I help."

"Where are you going actually?"

"Meeting with my girlfriend," Renji feel slightly uncomfortable. "She's just married."

"She left you?"

"No. She was force to marry someone else."

"Sorry."

"It's okay," Renji smiles half heartedly. His thought drifts back to Rukia.

----- -----

Ichigo is still watching television in the living room. Well, what is he care about on how long he stays up late? He will sleep in the couch anyway. Rukia insisted on it since they hate each other and don't want to see each others face as often as they already did. At least they both get some peace while sleeping.

"Dude, his open, passes to him." Ichigo said. Now it is 1 – 0 for Man. United. He is sitting on his couch when Rukia enters the living room.

"Ichigo, can I sleep here?" she asks. In her hand there are pillow and blanket.

"No. You probably just annoy me more," he said but his eyes didn't move an inch from the television. "Hey, that is rough. Idiot referee, give him the red card! MU should get a penalty kick, what a blind referee."

Rukia furrows her eyebrows. He really knows how to make Rukia Kuchiki mad. The thunder outside is getting louder. "It's just that I didn't like rains and especially thunder," she makes her cute face. "Shhh, quiet! That is offside!" he said as he slump his back at the couch, without even looking at her.

She narrows her eyes at the idiot. She stands there holding her hands from beating the annoying strawberry up. Then, she gets an idea. She smiles while putting her chappy pillow and blanket at the other couch that is facing the one Ichigo sits. She goes to the store room where the main switch box is. She smirks evilly and switch off the main switch.

"RUKIAAAA!!!"

She laughs silently. The mansion is in pitch black including Ichigo's television. That's what you get when messing with Kuchiki Rukia.

----- -----

The living room is quiet. Both of them are asleep at their couch. Ichigo was having a wonderful dream as Man. United wins over Barcelona 1- 0. Of course, he was just in time when the result was out. It was only after he agreed on letting Rukia sleep in the living room with him. Just when he wanted to get a good night sleep after the exciting match, the loud thunder strikes and wakes him up. Now he can't go back to sleep. _I hate rain!_ He said to himself. He shuffles himself to the left, and then right, he sits but couldn't go back to his magnificent sleep.

He sits on the couch with his blanket cover his muscular body to prevent his body from freezing. Then he sees Rukia, another source of his awaken. She is talking something, but still sleeping. "I know… hihi… jump more! Chappy!" he frown. _She got to say that._

He looks at her sleeping form. She looks so peaceful in her sleep. He never realizes that she is really beautiful. With her short dark hair and her stubborn bang fell on the sides of her face, and her amethyst eyes, her face is like an angel… Wow, did he really think that? No, no, no. She is nothing but an evil midget. Yes, very evil, selfish midget. After that he went back to his not so peaceful sleep.

----- -----

It was midnight. But Ganju and Hanatarō are still walking on the road of Karakura Town.

"Ganju-san, aren't you tired? I'm freezing and my legs really aching," says the shy Hanatarō. His small body is shaking and he couldn't take it. They did take a break only because it's rain. Just after the rain had stop, Ganju continue their adventure.

"Stop complaining. If you want to be successful, even if you been stab by thousands of sword, you can not complain," Ganju said. "We only walk for a few minutes, you already whining."

"Ganju-san, we're still need to rest. If not we're going to get sick. If we sick, who's going to continue this to success?" Hanatarō tries to make out his point. "I think we should get a car or something. Then we wouldn't be as tired as this. Huh Ganju-san?"

"Well, I don't know. Maybe you're right. Then let's pray the fate is on our side." Ganju said. The young man scratches his head. Then he bows his head and whispers, "Please help us. Please help me. My legs hurt and I'm tired. Please have us on Your mercy."

"What are you doing?" Ganju asks his protégé's on the sudden behaviour. "Pray," he says as he turns his head to the front of the road. Then Hanatarō's eyes widen. "Ganju-san, look!" Hanatarō point his index finger to the side of the road in front of them where Renji and Orihime's bikes are.

They both run to the bike and both eyes have light up at their luck. "Ganju-san, bikes!" Hanatarō cried. "Two, one for you and one for me. And they even left the keys!"

Ganju is really numb at the moment. He didn't quite catch what Hanatarō said.

"Ganju-san, you are right. Next time, I hope and pray a lot more!"

"The…he… a… Yeah, T- That's what I'm talking about," Ganju finally said. Even though he doesn't understand it, he pretends to know and save his pride. "If you follow my lead, you will success."

----- -----

Ichigo wakes up from his sleep. The clock shows that it is four o'clock. He pushes his blanket away. Ichigo looks at the couch where Rukia suppose to sleep but she is not there. Ichigo wonders where she could be. Then he sees the door wide open. He smiles. Ichigo walks to the open door. As he had expected, Rukia is standing outsides at the garden besides the fountain. She is looking up to the sky where the moon shines its light to her beautiful face.

Ichigo makes his way to her and take her hands in his. She lifts her head to greet him with her smile. Her eyes lock to his. Their hands intertwined it self together. He touches her face with his other hands lightly. He closes the gap they had and move his lip to meet hers.

Suddenly, he feels like his chest been poke by something, and its getting more vigorous by the minute. "Ouch! Hey, what's the big idea?" Ichigo cried out pain. He catches the thing that had poked his chest continuously.

"Wake up you big dork. I want to go to the supermarket." Rukia said as she pulls the broom stick out of Ichigo's reach.

Ichigo looks at his surrounding. He is on the couch and in front of him is the evil midget also known as Rukia with her glares and her hands holding a broom. _Shit! That is all a dream. Wait, I dream WHAT???!_

"Oi strawberry, move your ass and take a shower now!" Rukia had lost her patient to that stupid strawberry. "Yeah midget, I'm awake, I'm awake. You don't have to shout," and so Ichigo stands up and move to the bathroom.

----- -----

Rukia walk to Ichigo's Ford Crossover at the garage. It's Edge 2010 edition. Rukia got to admit Ichigo have the taste in cars. Plus, it is in white suede colour, Rukia's favourite colour for cars. But, to tell you the truth, Rukia always adore mini cooper. Though many of her friends like to tease her sometimes about it, telling her she likes mini cooper because it has the same characteristic as her, being 'mini' of course. Rukia lean against Ichigo's car while waiting for him to lock the front door. Then she hears Ichigo shouts.

"Rukia!" Ichigo is running to her. "What?" she snaps.

"Do not, ever, lean on my car like that," Ichigo scowls his face as usual but this time it is more frightening. "Urgh," Rukia gets to her feet and stomp to her door, opens it and slam the door.

"Do you really need to slam it?" Ichigo question her when he got himself into the car. "Maybe," she answers. Then she sees a cute chappy doll on a spring attach to Ichigo's dashboard. So when the car moves, the chappy will bounce and looks kind of alive. "That is so cute!" she exclaims and takes out her hands to touch it. However, Ichigo grabs her hand to stop her.

"Don't touch it. On second thought, don't touch anything." Ichigo looks her straight in the eyes.

He can't help it. He likes car, and this Ford is his latest pleasure. He worked his ass to get this car. Plus, this is the most (and the only) valuable present that his father brought for him. He remembered his father said to him that if he graduate his medical course and achieve his father's target on his grade, Isshin will buy him a car. So yeah, basically he studied as hard as he could, work his ass off to have the highest grade and he did it. He even had been selected to be the best student in the college. Now, he is doing practical in his father's hospital, and Isshin did buy his car as he promised.

At first he never expected it to be the said Ford car that he likes, but Isshin always had ways to impress his children. He had no idea how his dad buy this freaking expensive car but he accept it anyway (without a single hesitation), and this midget will not going to ruin his lovely car.

"If I can't touch anything, then how am I supposed to wear the seat belt?" she glares back as she pulls her arms from Ichigo and folds it to her chest.

_She __does look pretty cute pouted like that… damn… I got the stupidest brain in the world… stop thinking about her you idiot brain!_

Ichigo thought about what she said for a moment, and then he turns himself to Rukia. He pulls Rukia's seat belt and buckle it for her. Then he fastens his own seat belt and starts the engine. Rukia, who didn't see that coming, surprise. She blush a little but quickly restrain herself and make her comeback.

"Why do you have a chappy doll in your car anyway?" she looks at Ichigo with full of confusion. _Don't tell me Ichigo is a chappy's obsess_, she says to herself.

"That is my sister's, Yuzu. She's the one who put it there," Ichigo tells her. "Oh," is her only answer.

Then, Rukia feels her nose itching. She wants to sneeze. She almost blows her nose off when Ichigo shouts "No! Don't even think about it," he said. His hands pinch Rukia's nose to avoid her sneeze.

"Oi, ma nosh!" Rukia smacks Ichigo's head. She couldn't say her words right because of Ichigo pinching her nose. Hell, she can't even breathe. "What was that for?" now it's Ichigo's turn to confuse.

"A sed, ma NOSE!"

Ichigo realizes what she means and takes his hands off her nose. "Sorry," he mumbles out. _Did I do that? Ups. _Then he drives off the CUV out of the mansion. He sees Rukia is catching her breath. Still, his face shows obvious red from the incident. He is nervous that Rukia might see him blushing so he avoids looking at her.

"ATCHHHOOOO!"

"Rukia!" Ichigo blushes are gone. Now, his face is pale white.

* * *

A/N: As for Renji x Orihime in the story, it's not that I like them as pairing though. I think Orihime is cute with Uryuu or Ulquiorra. But they both fit for the role and had similar attitude as the original character so I pick them. But if you like them, I had no problem ;]

As for Ganju and Hanatarō scene, there are reasons. First, they have minor connection in the story you'll soon find out. Second, they just as an addition of a little humour to this story.

Read and review! And thanks for reading!

-'cleodaze'-


	5. Fifth chapter: Spending Time Together

Hey guys, here is the new chapters. Yes, chapter**s**, because I finally finish both of the chapters faster then I expected. So consider this is a gift from me for you guys for reviewing, favoring, and put my story on your alert list. **THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!** You really made my day. Sorry if there is some grammar mistake. If you guys spot any just tell me.

Read on!

* * *

Fifth Chapter: Spending Time Together

They are in the Mizuki Supermarket. It is one of the biggest supermarkets in Karakura Town. Or so they claimed at the banner in front of the market. It is really crowd and it is really hard for Ichigo because he is the one who pushing the trolley.

Rukia looks around. Then, she saw noodles. _Yup! Noodles. Need that. _Next, she takes the sausages, chicken, salad, potatoes, cookies and other things that she thinks they'll need and put it on trolley. _Ice creams!_ She said and runs to takes it (in case you guys want to know, it is strawberry flavour). But when she turns to put it at the trolley, she was shock. Some of her groceries are gone. She narrows her eyes at Ichigo who seems to be pretending he is guiltless. She marches her way to take back all the things that Ichigo had put back. When she returns, the other of the groceries is gone. A vein pops out of her head. She takes the ice cream, Ichigo put it back. She takes the bread, Ichigo put it back. And it goes on and on and on until Rukia had it enough.

"What is wrong with you?" she said when she tries to put the low fat milk carton back to the trolley when Ichigo grab it and tries to put it back on the rack.

"You shops too much already," he said. This boils Rukia even more. "I shop too much already? I barely shop when you put all my groceries back to its rack idiot!" Rukia could swear that she saw Ichigo smirking.

They both hold to the carton like a two children wanting the same toys. Then, they both loose their grip and the carton milk flies across the trolley and fall onto the floor near the guard's feet.

"What is this all about?" the guard asks. He glances at the two hating couple.

"He harasses me, sir" Rukia takes her chance.

Ichigo looks at her with looks of disbelieving. "I did not. Sir, please don't listen to h…" Ichigo couldn't finish his sentences as he has been dragged out of the supermarket. "Sir, I'm her husband. Sir, Ouch," but the guard ignores him completely. Next thing he knew is that he is already in front of the entrance of the supermarket and the guard is standing at the entrance to prevent him from going back inside. _That idiot midget!_ He thinks as he walks to his CUV after giving the guard his trademark scowl.

----- -----

The sun is already rising and shines. But certain two unfortunate people are still sleeping in the small cabin. Orihime's legs are on top of Renji; her head snuggles at Renji's chest while Renji has his arm around her waist. They decided to sleep in the cabin when the rain didn't show any sign to stop. So, they use a canvas in the cabin to cover the dirty floor.

Orihime is the first one to wake. She opens her eyes slowly, adjusting it to the brightness of the sunlight. She supports her body with her arms and tries to remember what had happened to her. She was on her way to go on vacation but her bikes breaks down. She doesn't know what is wrong with it, so she asked for help. She was lucky that someone passed by and helped her. It was starting to rain… wait a minute, she looks besides her and there lies Renji, with his hand on her waist, legs crosses with her and so she let out a little scream.

Renji is now awake. "What happened?" he asks. Only then he realizes their awkward position. He quickly pulls his hand and sits straight. "Sorry," he apologizes.

They both still have their clothes on so Orihime assume nothing had happened. "It's okay," she said, aware that their face now both red. She takes her bags and gives Renji his beg. "Let's go."

Hence now they're walking to where they left their bikes. The morning air in Karakura Town is very refreshing. The birds seem to sing to them as to say a very good day, and the cloud is so white and the blue sky adding the natural touch to the scenery. After a few minutes walking, they reach the road where their bikes are, except Renji's bike is not there. There is only Orihime's bike still standing on the road.

Renji stop for a moment. Then he runs to where his bike supposes to be. "Where is my bike?" he shouts panic. "Damn it, we left it here right? Now, where the hell is my bike?"

"Renji, calm down," Orihime tries to calm Renji.

**Somewhere else in Karakura Town,**

Hanatarō and Ganju having their time of life riding the bike they found, with Ganju as the rider and Hanatarō is the passenger. "This is so cool," Ganju says. "That is right Ganju-san," Hanatarō concur. And as everybody could guess, they are riding Renji's bike.

----- -----

Ichigo is waiting for Rukia at the car. He folds his arm and trying not loose his patient. While he is playing with his phone, the said person pushes the trolley to his car. Still in his anger, Ichigo act as if he didn't see her coming. Rukia raises her eyebrows and knock the car, hard. Ichigo glares at her and she gives him a fake smile. He gets out of the car, opens the boot of the car and put the groceries in.

"Kind enough to put the trolley back?" Ichigo says to her. "I want to start the engine." He can see that she stares at him but he choose to ignore. She sighs and put the trolley back at the trolley place besides the supermarket. Ichigo smirks evilly. He get in the car and drives off without her. Lucky she comes just in time to see that Ichigo is trying to leave her at the supermarket.

"Hey," she shouts and tries to catch up. Then, she gets an idea when she sees a rock besides her. She takes the rock, aims it at Ichigo's car and throw. _Yes! Score!_ She smiles. Ichigo stop the car abruptly and got out of the car.

"NOOOO!"

----- -----

Ichigo brings Rukia to the Karakura Lake. They are on the west side of the lake where there are less people than the east side. The view of the landscape is amazingly peaceful. They can see ducks and fishes and people across the lake. They sat on Ichigo's car (surprisingly, he let Rukia sit on his car), watching the calming view of the country side.

"You ask me why are we here?" Ichigo asks Rukia back for confirmation. He smiles when he sees Rukia nods. "If you want to know, this is the kinds of place I go when I have a problem, because it peacefulness makes me feel relax and comfortable."

"And what is your problem?" Rukia looks at Ichigo. She never thought this strawberry jerk likes this kind of place. _Well, at least he has the soft spot._

"My problem today is you, who scratch my beloved car," he said sarcastically.

"It is not my fault you want to leave me," she states the obvious fact.

"But it is your fault that idiot security dragged me out of the supermarket," Ichigo said. "Plus, you said I harass you."

"You deserve it, I want to buy the groceries and you didn't let me," Rukia now starting to gets annoying.

"It is just a waste of money," Ichigo shows his bored face. "Why?" she asks.

"The mansion already has the things that you want to buy," Ichigo told her. "Including that ice cream."

"I hate you," she turns her head to the lake. "I hate you more," Ichigo smirks and look at the ducks besides the lake.

"Then what are we doing here?"

"Do nothing."

"Ha ha. You are so stupid."

"You are much more stupid."

"Awe, you are so sweet," Rukia mocking him. "For an idiot."

"Oh yeah," he sarcasm. Just then they hear the thunder. It is going to rain again. _Maybe it is raining seasons at Karakura Town,_ Ichigo thinks. They both look up to the sky. As expected, the blue sky is now turning grey. Rukia grabs her handbags and they both get off the car and heading for the door. But the door is lock.

"Where is the key?" Ichigo asks as while he is searching for the said object in his pocket. "How do I know? You are the one who drives the car," Rukia said.

"You are the last one to get out of the car, why didn't you take it?" he asks her. "I don't know, I didn't take it, maybe it is in the car," she doesn't know what else to say.

"Urgh, where is the key?" he looks below the car, hoping that the key fall off when they got out of the car. "Now what?" Rukia is getting worried.

**Five minutes later…**

The thunders roar to their ears and lightning flash through them. Rukia and Ichigo sitting on the car, side by side and wet. It is raining heavily on them. Rukia hugs herself as it is really cold. She holds her handbag and senses something familiar in her bag. She takes it out and there it is the car key. She looks at the key, then Ichigo. Ichigo pay no attention to her so she put the keys back to her purse and act as if nothing happened.

----- -----

Ichigo and Rukia finally arrive at the mansion. Rukia pretended that she saw the key on the ground and again pretended to pick it, which is how they get back to the mansion. Ichigo walks straight to the rooms to takes some towels while Rukia put some of the groceries on the kitchen table.

Surprisingly Ichigo walks straight to her with the towels and dries her up. He wipes her face with gentle and wraps her with the towel. His hand now on her shoulder and it feels like the time has stop. They stands there like forever, then Ichigo open his mouth and says, "I'll take a bath first, okay," he let her go and aim for the bathroom. He stops half way and turns back to the now puzzled Rukia. He takes the remaining groceries that are still on her hands and stuff it on the rack and continue his journey to bath.

Rukia's heart beat fast. She is blushing furiously. She doesn't know how to react. Her mind can't think of anything except of what Ichigo just did. She breathe in deeply as she couldn't breathe when Ichigo touch her just now. Rukia is really confused.

* * *

How was it? Tell me, tell me, tell me! Is it okay? Not? How the grammar? To much mistake? How was the plot? Too fast? Too slow? Or okay?

Oh, I've roughly finish the story. Maybe there will be ten chapters. Just thought to warn you ;]

So thanks alot for reading and READ AND REVIEW!

-'cleodaze'-


	6. Sixth chapter: the Letter and the Ring

It's me! Again! The second chapter I post today. I think I said everything already in the last chapter so just enjoy the story! This is kind of like the calm before the storm thing. Meaning you guys have to watch out because the next chapter the will be a conflict *evil laugh*. So stay tune!

* * *

Sixth Chapter: the Letter and the Ring

Renji rides Orihime's bike as Orihime sits at the back. When they can't find Renji's bike anywhere, Orihime offered him to take her bike. So they ride off to the nearest hotel to continue searching for Renji's bike later. But after a few minutes, Renji makes a stop in front of a lovely mansion.

"What is wrong, Renji?" Orihime asks.

"I want to go in side for a few minutes. I won't be long," Renji promises to her as he gets off the bike.

"Huh? Okay, but hurry," she replies.

Renji runs to the gate and ring the bell. Not after a few minutes Rukia opens the gate.

She just finishes her bath when she opens the door and is truly surprise at seeing Renji here. She pulls Renji at the sides of the gate so Ichigo who is busy watching television couldn't see him.

They hug each other before Rukia pulls herself to look at him. "What are you doing here?" she asks Renji.

"I really miss you Rukia," Renji holds her hands tightly, like she would be disappeared if he didn't hold her.

"I miss you too. But my husband is inside right now, if he sees us then we both will be screwed," Rukia whispered.

Renji looks at Rukia. He couldn't believe that his lover, his loving girlfriend has been married to someone else. His heart had shattered. He didn't know what to think now. But he got to give her now. It is the only way to tell her how he feels about what had happened between them. "There is something I want to give you," Renji pulls something under his jacket which looks like some kind of envelope.

"What is this?" Rukia sounds confuse. "I want you to read it okay," Renji said shove the envelope to Rukia's hands.

"Okay, I'll promise I will read it but first you have to get out of here."

"Promise you'll read it?"

"Yes, I promise."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Renji looks at Rukia one last time before retreats himself to where Orihime has waited him.

----- -----

They are in the lobby of the Golden Hotel. Orihime is at the counter of the hotel. She is booking the hotel rooms for them. Renji is sitting on one of the chairs in the lobby waiting for Orihime. After she is done, she walks towards Renji and takes a seat across him.

"Renji," Orihime speaks softly. "Tomorrow, I'm going home."

The only thing that Renji could do is nod. Somehow, he got used to Orihime even though they've just met. So when she said that, his heart felt heavy. Renji wonders will he ever get a happy ending.

----- -----

Rukia is currently sitting on her bed with her back leans at the head bed. Ichigo is on his couch so she has all the time for herself without any orange haired strawberry gets on her nerve. She suddenly remembers Renji's envelope so she reaches for it at her bed side table. She tears the glued side of the envelope and reveals a piece of paper with all too familiar hand writing on it. She smiles at the thought of Renji writing this. He must be taken hours of effort to finishing this. She unfolds the paper and a picture fells on her lap. She takes it in her hands. It is a picture of Renji and her when they were in their first date. She flips it off and notices the notes that Renji had wrote. It says:

_Even though the heaven is wonderful, I still choose you_

_Even though the blows of the wind is calming, I still choose you_

_And if the time is life, I will still choose you_

_And now you realize how much you mean to me…_

_To my only love, Rukia_

Ichigo lies down on his couch. He is trying to get some sleep but his eyes didn't obey his will.

_I apologize to you if my poem is not really that good. But that is what I feel in my heart for you Rukia._

He moves his body to the left. No, he still awake. Then he moves to the right. Didn't work, he still awake.

_All though I know you're not mine anymore, but you means so much to me and no one will replace you in my heart_

He got his hand locking together under his head as he lies down. He knows he couldn't sleep so he just stares at the ceiling, hoping that will bores him out and snooze him off.

_I'm not afraid of loosing you, I'm actually afraid of loosing your love_

_Maybe in this life you are not my destiny, but I want you to know that my heart is always belongs to you_

_-Renji-_

**After a while of shuffling and turning and cursing stupid insomnia… **

Ichigo hears a whisper, then a loud bang coming from Rukia's bedroom. He rushes to the said bedroom and looks at the bed. Rukia is nowhere to be found. He looks down the floor besides the bed. He carves a small smile on his face as he sees Rukia is sleeping on the floor. _She was dreaming again… and sleeps talking again. Is there any thing that she says beside chappy? _He lifts her up onto his shoulder and put her back to her bed. It isn't hard thanks to Rukia's petite and small figure. He couldn't stop notice a tiny bag under her eyes. Was she crying?

Ichigo's attention shift from Rukia to a book on her bed side table. He takes it and opens it. It looks like her journal, and there are a lot of chappy doodles and other cute kid stuff. As he opens a few pages of it, he learns a lot about the miniature stubborn midget. Then his interest focuses on a page where there is a picture of a silver ring with a small diamond on it entitle 'My Dream Ring'. Simple but elegant. He reads Rukia's note below the picture;

_I want to buy it but it is so expensive. How am I supposing to finds that much of money_?_ I certainly do not going to ask mum and dad to buy it for me_. _Hurm…_

Ichigo looks at the sleeping form of Rukia. She looks so peaceful and beautiful. He smiles at her. A very, very sincere smile that Ichigo had ever gives in his life. He looks at the ring's picture, then back at his wife. He touches her cheek with his hands and rubs her cheek softly. He is deep in his thought. Then, his eyes lighten as he found some kind of resolve. He glances at Rukia one last time before making his way out of the room.

----- -----

Rukia had just wake up from her sleep. She gets out of her bedroom and stretches her sleepy body. She is walking pass by the living room to go to the kitchen when she suddenly stop. She looks at the couch where a certain carrot top should be sleeping on it but he is not there. Then a book with Ichigo's writing catches her attention. She moves herself to the coffee table where the book is and read the note that had been left for her.

_Hey sleeping midget,_

_I'm out for a while, have something important to settle. Be back before midnight._

_Ichigo_

Rukia frown at the thought. _What is he up to?_ When she can't answer her own question, she just shrugs and walks to the kitchen.

----- -----

Renji and Orihime are walking out of the hotel. Renji is feeling so much better after his meeting with Rukia and a good night sleep all though he still worries about his lost bike. They are in front of the hotel now to say goodbye.

Orihime speak first. "Renji, I want to say thanks to you, because you helped me a lot."

"I want to say thanks to you too, it's been a great pleasure to know you," Renji says at the strawberry blonde girl.

She smiles at him, and then she looks straight to the red haired guy's eye. "You know, you are so kind. Even if you are not destiny for the girl you love, it is okay. There are lots of other girls out there that are suitable for you."

Renji smiles at her back and said "thank you."

"I think I better get going," she tells him.

"Yeah, okay," is all he can answer.

Renji let out his hand for a hand shake that Orihime gladly responds and shake their hands signify their separation.

"Take care," Renji advises her as they let go of each other's hand.

"Okay. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

So, they both go on their own way. Orihime is walking to the right to where her bike is and Renji to the left to where the road is to search for taxi.

----- -----

Hanatarō and Ganju are in the middle of no where. They had been riding on the bike and search for costumer until morning after they decided to stop, since they don't actually know where they are going. There are two roads in the junction where they stop, which surrounded by trees and they have no idea where to go.

"Em, Ganju-san, where are we?" asks Hanatarō from the back.

"It is looks like we're somewhere near the forest… I think," said Ganju.

"Now what exactly are we going to do Ganju-san?" ask Hanatarō again. "I don't think there are any people here that want to buy our product."

"This is all your fault," said Ganju with both his eyebrow attach together.

"What? Why me Ganju-san?" said the now frightening Hanatarō.

"When ever you meet a costumer, they always run away. What do you said to them actually?"

"Well, I talk to them the way you taught me to. Hello, how are you pretty lady?"

"Yeah, yeah," Ganju mumbles.

"Now where are we going Ganju-san? Left or right?"

"Wait for a moment, there must be somebody here who wants to buy our product."

A few minutes of waiting pay off when a man walks out of the right street and is turning to the left street.

"Watch how I do," Ganju says and he strolls to the man and says in a very loud pitch, "hello young man, do you want to buy a health product. It is 100 percent herb. We have a medicine for diabetes, heart problem, lungs problem and others. You name it."

The man looks at Ganju with an odd looks. "H – How much."

Ganju smiles and spin his head to Hanatarō. "See how I did, that is how you do it if you want to be successf-" but Ganju's sentence is cut by Hanatarō.

"Ganju-san, he is running away!" Hanatarō shouts while his hand points to the now running man.

"After him! No matter what, we have to sell something to him!" now it's Ganju's turn to shout. "Sir, wait!"

**Not far away from where Ganju and Hanatarō left the bike…**

Renji is walking down the street of no where in Karakura Town. He had no bike, no food and no idea where he is right now and where he is going. His eyes wonder to the road and the trees around him and stop when his eyes fell on to the bike in front of him. His bike, to be exact.

Renji runs to his bike and hugs his bikes (literally) and shouts "my bike! Man, my bike, for real" over and over again.

* * *

As usual, READ AND REVIEW! Who knows maybe I'll post two chapters again ;]

Much love,

-'cleodaze'-


	7. Seventh Chapter: First Real Quarrel

Cleo here! Here's your seventh chapter. I didn't have time checking the grammar so again, in a millionth time sorry. I'm so excited when this story got your attention. Thanks everyone for reviewing, favouring and putting my story on your alert list. It means so much to me! And to show my appreciation, I tend to do a little review honour in here!

**AvaLuna**~ Thanks a lot! You really made me happy with your reviews. Not just in this story, but in my other story too! So THANKS!

**PerfumedLilys**~ He he, I know, I put Chelsea because my brother demands it. He is a big fan of Chelsea and we get in a fight a lot when watching soccer. But thanks for reviewing!

**Adrianna**~ Yeah, but he had a reason why he is acting that way, keep on reading and thanks for that!

**None93**~ well, here it is! ;]

**Xwhitemoonx**~ yeah, I know. I had fun and laughing a lot when writing this. Thank you!

**Aly** **Dee**~ Thanks! Really?! Well I did adapt it from the real film 'I'm Not Single'. But if you do remember where and what story could you tell me because I'm sure going to watch it! (And imagine it with Renji and Orihime in this story, lol!)

**Hatake** **Tsughi**~ Oh maybe I will, maybe I wont. *Grins… evil laugh… then smiled* oh and thanks! ;D

**KH** **777**~ OH THANK YOU! You're my new awesome friend! =D Well, from the looks I think maybe Ichigo will buy it, and got just the idea of how he will give it to her. *wink* and well, if you insist… of course I will write more! ;]

Okay guys, enough with the talk, hope you'll like it.

* * *

Seventh Chapter: First Real Quarrel

Ding dong.

The mansion's bell ring. Rukia who is currently watching Chappy as Ichigo is not around to bother her stands up and open the door. As soon as she opens the door, she is surprise to see Renji is in front of her mansion.

----- -----

Rukia is hanging out with Renji at the river not far away from the mansion. The river flows smoothly with little fishes swimming happily in it. They sit on a large rock looking at what nature has offered them.

"Are you okay? You look sick," Renji states.

"I'm fine, I felt my temperature rising yesterday but lucky me when I woke up this morning my fever is gone."

"Maybe because you were soaked in rain yesterday."

"Yeah, maybe," she looks up to meet the red haired boy.

"You look really pretty," he says. You can sense the sincerity in his voice.

"Thanks. You know, I lost count on how many times you said that to me," Rukia giggle a little at some memories.

Renji chuckles. "But you know I mean it."

"Of course I do silly," then she smiles.

"Did he treat you badly?" Renji's concerns look shows on his face.

Rukia shakes her head. "No, he is nice to me," and she continue. "But sometimes he is really, I mean _really_ annoying."

At this point, Renji smiles widely. _At least she doesn't like him,_ his mind says. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you, err, Do you – sleep with him?" he stuttered.

Rukia makes her most serious and sad face and said "yes."

Renji's face fell and his eyes widen. He did not know how to react. But then he hears Rukia snigger.

"No silly, we even sleep in a separate room."

"Then, where did he sleep?"

"At the living room."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Good," Renji relax himself a bit.

----- -----

Ichigo had just back from his little trip. He unlocks the mansions door and put his car key on the side table near the door. He put the plastic bag of the takeaway food he carries on the small dining table on the second living room. He doesn't want to eat at the opulence main dining room. Too luxury.

_It is quiet, _he frown.

"Rukia," he yells but no responds. "Rukia."

He leisurely walks pass Rukia's room and enters the said room. _She is not here,_ he assumes. Just then he sees a white envelope on the bedside table. He picks it up and sits on her bed. At the top of the letter states 'Japan Top 10 University'…

----- -----

Renji stops the bike in front of the mansion. Rukia gets off the bike and her face is almost similar to Renji's hair when Renji takes off her helmet but she forces herself to say "thank you". She takes off Renji's jacket and gives it back to him.

"Bye," Renji speak while handing her handbag to her.

"Okay, goodbye," Rukia gives him the best smile she could.

"Goodnight," she nods and makes her way to the front door.

She opens slowly and quietly enters the mansion. _Tough luck,_ she thinks when she sees Ichigo stands besides the window, hands fold to his chest. She tries to go to her room without any conversation with Ichigo but then again, tough luck.

Ichigo turn his head slightly to see her better but he didn't move his body. Only a few seconds then his head is gazing back at the window.

"Still awake?" she asks. Well, just to stop him from saying anything first. Then she stops when she sees two boxes of takeaway food on the table. From the smell, she is guessing Yaki Udon. (Google if you don't know ;)

"I don't know we will eat together tonight," she tries to sound innocent.

"What time is it?" his voice is cold and deep.

"Half past midnight," she answers short but also surprise at his sudden change in attitude.

"Where were you?" his tone doesn't change. His body doesn't move.

"Out with my friend," Rukia don't know what to say. She feels afraid and odd at the same time. _What is it with him?_

"I asked where were you, not who you're out with," he scowl deepen and scarier than usual.

Rukia frown. "I was out at the stall nearby, eating," and she tries to get in her room but Ichigo block her way. She doesn't even realize when he moved from the window.

"Can I ask," his voice is soft now as he looks her straight in the eyes. "Who I am?"

"My husband," she avoids his gaze. She knows this was not going to be good.

"So!" he shouts for the first time to her. "I don't know what you do, where you go, who you're with, I don't know anything that you do. In fact, I know nothing about you!"

"Wait, you can't control me like this!" now it is Rukia's turn to be mad. She is fuming with anger. "I married you not because of my willingness. So you have to understand that I have my own life!"

After that, Rukia stomps her feet out of the mansion.

----- -----

Rukia is sitting on a bench near the pond. She doesn't know how grateful she is when the mansion had a large garden for her to calm herself down. She stares out at the pond, looking at the reflection of the moon on it.

Suddenly, she hears a foot steps and knows that Ichigo is walking towards her. In a matter of second, Ichigo sits besides her and hold his hands out.

"I'm sorry," is all he said.

"There is nothing for you to apologise," Rukia tell him with her crack voice. Enough said, Ichigo knows that she had cried. He pulls his hand down at his lap.

"Rukia," he looks at her petite figure. "Sometimes I don't know why we married, is it only because of our family's will? I don't know, but what I do know is that, the first day I'm married to you, I have to have responsibility. I'm worried when you come home late," he says truthfully.

"Ichigo, I know you're a good person, I know you have tried your best to be a good husband, and you are" she goes on. "But you must know one thing; I-I didn't have any forms of feeling towards you. I marry you because of our families." Rukia don't know why she hesitate, it's hard to say it. Why? She doesn't know.

"Yeah," Ichigo mutters. He does not know why, he feels like his heart just explodes. He feels like there are bombs in his stomach too and it is not helping him either. _I was force to married her too right? Didn't I hate her? Didn't I used to hate her? Why I feel like the world has ended when she said that? Am I falling… in love… with… her?_ He doesn't want to think more but keeps his normal I-don't-care-about-anything scowl.

"Ichigo, I actually already have a boyfriend. We even had planned on our wedding before I met you," her eyes hold the sadness in her heart when she decides to look at him in the eyes. "I – I hope you understands," and with that she runs into the mansion, leaving Ichigo with more bewilder.

He doesn't know how to react with what she just said. _I'm so doom, _and he put his face onto his hands. _Man, I hate this!_

Rukia closes her bedroom door and starts crying. She just can't hold it anymore. Force into marriage, living with Ichigo, Renji… she let it all out with streams of tears. She is confused. Her mind doesn't seem to work properly.

Ichigo comes in to the mansion and flops himself on his usual place on the couch. He hears Rukia's sobs but he knows he can't do anything about it. He stares at the ceiling for who knows how long, reminiscing his conversation with Rukia. He definitely loves her, that's one for sure. Don't know why he realize it a few seconds ago when she said she already have a boyfriend.

Then, Rukia's room is quiet. She had stopped crying. Ichigo decides to make a quick check on her so he goes to her room and put his ears on her doors. No sound at all. He opens her door and lucky for him she didn't lock it. Then he sees her curls in a ball on the floor sleeping. He once again picks her up bridal style and lies her down on her bed. He strokes her hair gently and smiles a real and genuine smile. Then, he hears she mumbles "don't… I… no, Chappy…." He smiles. Afterwards, he sees Rukia's picture with her boyfriend. His heart hurt to see that so he put the picture face down the table and drags himself out of her room back to his cosy couch.

----- -----

It is half pass eight in the morning. Rukia is in her room fully dress after she had a very nice shower. Her phone goes off. She picks her phone and looks at the LCD screen. _Honey. _She raises her eye brow. _Mum? Why is that mum calling me?_ But she answers it nonetheless.

"Hello mum, yeah," then Rukia's face fell. "WHAT??!"

* * *

So that's about it. How was it? You know how to correct me if I'm wrong. **Thanks** a **lot** for **anyone** who read the story! As usual, read and review!

P/s: Yeah, the mansion got two living rooms (main living room and second small one), two dining rooms (also main dining room and a second smaller one) and one huge bedroom. Why one bedroom? Because I want Ichigo to sleep on the couch! (LOL) ;]

Much, much love,

-'cleodaze'-


	8. Eight Chapter: Death and Divorce

Thanks guys for the reviews! You guys are awesomes. Thanks a lot for the ideas, it really help me with some of the writer's block. Also thanks for saying that I had grammar mistakes. I know I made a lot of it, so that's why I need you guys to point it out for me so I can improve myself and make a better story.

By the way HitomiJunichi, sorry if I didn't have time to reply, again blame it on my homework, if I didn't know any better, I'd say my homework would be as high as mount Everest! But I would be happy if you want to edit my story. I don't mind if people want to check my grammar, in fact I would be glad that I don't have to worry about grammar again.

And thank you very, very much for people who reviewed. I got 7 reviews for the last chapter and it's more than enough to make me happy! So thanks to **Hatake** **Tsughi **(*bow* how can I say ever repay you for reviewing again? Your amazing!), **star133**, **HitomiJunichi**, **.Kawaii**, **AoikawaLova**, **None93**, and **Fafa_cute**. YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOMES! *worship*

I may rush on this so sorry if it's not what you guys expected.

Hope you loved this chapter! *grin… evil laugh* I love to make Ichigo's life miserable!

* * *

Eighth Chapter: Death and Divorce

They are all in the cemetery. Rukia is hugging Hisana in front of the grave while Byakuya is standing behind them and tries to comfort his wife and daughter. Ichigo stands near Rukia and his family. Isshin, Masaki, Yuzu, Karin and Kaien are looking sadly at the tombstone of Kuchiki Asami. She died yesterday on her bed. Hisana was the one who is with her when Asami closed her eyes to the world forever. Five minutes later she had lots of paramedics and ambulance came in the Kuchiki Manor. She called Byakuya who was at work and cried her heart out afterwards.

A lot of people come by to show their last respect to Asami. Then, slowly some of the people are leaving the cemetery. Until, there are only Rukia, Hisana, Byakuya, Ichigo, and the rest of the Kurosaki. Rukia lifts her head to glances at Ichigo and found him looking at the grave with soft eyes. After that, she looks back at the grave, and let her mum continue to cry on her shoulder. Her eyes had dried up after crying non stop since she got the news.

Ichigo looks at Rukia from the corner of his eyes to found her hugging Hisana who is still crying. His usual scowl is replaced with a soft but sad face. _Kuchiki Asami, may you rest in peace._

----- -----

"Where is Ichigo?" Hisana asks her daughter as they stroll down the stairs of the Kuchiki's manor with Byakuya. After Asami's death, they decided to stay in Tokyo at the Kuchiki's manor.

"He is in the room," Rukia reply.

"Your dad and I will be away for a few days to settle your grandma's property. So, I want you and Ichigo to look out for the house, okay honey?" Hisana fully face Rukia once they reach the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay mum," Rukia flashes her mother a smile.

"Good. Take care of your self alright," Hisana hugs her.

"We're only leave for a few days. Rukia, take care," Byakuya kisses her forehead and carries the luggage to the car with Hisana. Rukia bids her farewell to her parent as they drive off.

----- -----

Rukia looks at the beautiful full moon. She is hugging her legs while putting her chin on her knees. Sitting on the chair in her garden taking the fresh air at night seems wonderful. She would forget her problems for a moment and just enjoy the calmness of the night. But who is she kidding? She knows she can't run away from her problem.

Then she hears footsteps. No doubt that it is Ichigo. _Oh no, what is he doing now? He still hadn't slept yet? I can't face thi- _Rukia's thought is interrupted when she feels a hand stroke her hair and put a mug of coffee on the circular table in front of her. Then when she turns around Ichigo already climbs up the stairs to go to his room.

----- -----

"Are you okay Rukia?" asks Renji when he sees her spacing out. They are walking on the streets after having lunch at the Zangetsu's Café. Just a couple of days after Rukia's grandmother died. "I am sorry about grandma."

"I'm okay. Can we not talk about this, I don't want to cry again," she admits.

"All right, do you want some ice cream?" Renji asks.

"Renji, we just ate," she raises her eyebrow.

"Right," Renji replies and raising his shoulder a bit. Then he opens his mouth, hesitate at first but ask her anyway, "Rukia is Ichigo okay?"

She eyed him. "He's okay, I think."

Renji stop walking and holds both her shoulder while look at her violet eyes. "Rukia, can I ask you to leave him for me?"

"Is not that easy, Renji" Rukia says, clearly surprise by his action.

"Come on Rukia, you know I love you and I will do anything for you. Ichigo is not the one for you. Right now, you need to find a way to leave him, and I promise you, I will take care of you with all my life," he lifts his right hand as he said that.

Rukia frown while thinking deeply. That she walks away hoping that her head will reduce the pain she had right now for thinking too much. Renji follows her. Little did they know, a CUV, Ford Edge also known as Ichigo's beloved car is at the end of the road, and the owner is watching the two walking away. After the two disappeared, he drives off with his aching heart.

----- -----

He is sitting on the roof of his CUV.

Ichigo is back at the Karakura Lake, trying to calm himself down. As much as it hurt, he is now admit that he loves her. Loves, he really hates this. He knows that he had fall for her, love her and it damn hurt to see her with some other guy.

…_The thunders roar to their ears and lightning flash through them. Rukia and Ichigo are sitting on the car, side by side and wet. It is raining heavily on them. Rukia hugs herself as it is really cold. He sees her shaking from the chill._

_He always hated rain. For him, rain means nothing other than sad and depressing. Although his face hold an almost-permanent-scowl but the gloomy rain doesn't seem to fit him. He feels his arm tremble and finds out that Rukia had tuck her hand in his and shivering madly. He undergoes a weird kind of happy feeling but he just shrugs it off…_

…_Surprisingly Ichigo walks straight to her with the towels and dries her up. He wipes her face with gentle and wraps her with the towel. His hand now on her shoulder and it feels like the time has stop…_

Why hadn't he realized it sooner? Now, he might lose her forever. And he doesn't know any way that will help solve his problem.

…"_So!" he shouts for the first time to her. "I don't know what you do, where you go, who you're with, I don't know anything that you do. In fact, I know nothing about you!"_

"_Wait, you can't control me like this!" now it is Rukia's turn to be mad. She is fuming with anger. "I married to you not because of my willingness. So you have to understand that I have my own life!"_

_After that, Rukia stomps her feet out of the mansion…_

…"_Ichigo, I know you're a good person, I know you have tried your best to be a good husband, and you are" she goes on. "But you must know one thing; I-I didn't have any forms of feeling towards you. I marry you because of our families."…_

…"_Ichigo, I actually already have a boyfriend. We even had planned on our wedding before I met you"…_

…_Ichigo's attention shift from Rukia to a book on her bed side table. He takes it and opens it. It looks like her journal, and there are a lot of Chappy doodles and other cute kid stuff. _

_As he opens a few pages of it, he learns a lot about the miniature stubborn midget. Then his interest focuses on a page where there is a picture of a silver ring with a small diamond on it entitle 'My Dream Ring'. Simple but elegant. He reads Rukia's note below the picture;_

_**I want to buy it but it is so expensive. How am I supposing to finds that much of money? I certainly do not going to ask mum and dad to buy it for me. Hurm…**_

… _Rukia lifts her head to glances at Ichigo and found him looking at the grave with soft eyes. She then looks back at the grave also letting her mum cry on her shoulder. Her eyes had dried up after crying non stop since she got the news._

_Ichigo looks at Rukia from the corner of his eyes to found her hugging Hisana who is still crying. His usual scowl is replaced with a soft but sad face…_

Ichigo's heart only hurt more when he remembered all the memories they had together in a month of their 'honeymoon'. He had no clue of what to do next. However, he will do anything to make her happy, to see her smile, even if he has to let her go. Even if it hurt him so badly like he had been stab by thousands of sword. _For her happiness._

----- -----

Drawer after drawer she opens and still she can't find her diary. She goes to her closet next. Nothing, not a single trace for her diary. Her rooms had been a mess but she didn't care.

She goes to the living room and suddenly the front door open. Ichigo make his way in and put something that looks like an envelope and a rose on the table beside the huge staircase. But Rukia is just too angry to notice it.

She folds her arm to her chest and says "you took my diary?"

"Diary?" is his only reply. He walks to sits on the luxury sofa on the living room.

"I know you took it. Now give it back," she narrows her eyes.

"What are the logic reasons for me to take your diary?" he replies calmly.

"Because you wants to know me and stuck your nose into my life," her eyes still on Ichigo.

"I don't want to know you and what happened in your life," he says still in composure.

"Just give my diary back."

"How can I give you if I didn't take it?"

"We're the only one left in the house, if you didn't take it then who did?"

"You are the one, who didn't know where you put the diary, now you want to accuse me?"

"You really good at acting huh," she narrows her eyes at him.

Ichigo had enough. "I didn't take it," his voice still calm but you can tell he is mad.

"Whatever you useless looser."

"You call me a useless looser? Who is the looser here? You lost your diary and you easily blame me," Ichigo stand up from the sofa and heads for the huge stairs.

"You know what? Up to this point, I only hate you more and more!" she burst out. She doesn't give a damn on anything right now.

Ichigo, who is half way up the stairs, turns to her and stare angrily at her. "That is your problem, dwarf. Whether you hate me or annoying at me, it is up to you. I don't care," now they are face to face with each other and each give the other a death glare.

"You are the most stupid and annoying person I've ever met!" she raise her voice at him. She tries to make herself a lot louder.

"You pretty, I admit it. But you know what that doesn't match with your beautiful face? Your attitude!"

"Shut up!"

"I don't want to!" he shouts at last.

"Shut up! I hate you! I don't want to live with you! Get out of here! Divorce me!" she screams.

Silence. Everything, including time stops after what Rukia had said. Neither one make a move, both staring at each other, wide eyes.

Ichigo is taken back. He really didn't expect that coming. He feels a sudden crash in his heart. _Divorce…_ He stares blankly at the violet eyed young woman in front of him. He wants to tell her, but he didn't have the courage to do so. Instead, he just walk away from the mansion, walk away from her.

Rukia didn't know what to do, but somehow tears found its way to slide down her cheek. She didn't want it to be this way. But she loves Renji and not Ichigo. Or so she thinks. But somehow she feels hurt at her own words. _Maybe because I feel sympathy for him… _

_Yeah right. You know that's not it… _Great. Her head just talked to her.

She just stands there for a moment, staring at where Ichigo had stood just now, completely clueless about her feelings at the moment.

* * *

Oh no! What will happen to them? Well you got to wait for the next chapter though, I had almost finished it, and I'll publish it soon, maybe I'll find a time to submit it before my exam. But, the next chapter will be a bit sad. :'(

Uh guys, two more chapters to go and it'll be finish! So stay tune! Also read and review! C:

Lots of love,

-'cleodaze'-


	9. Ninth Chapter: He Who Loves You

Okay, it is already chapter nine people! Huh, this is the second last chapter, it is sad; I had lots of fun writing this. But don't worry, I might do a sequel… still thinking.

As usual, **THANKS FOR THOSE WHO REVIEW, I APPRECIATE IT! ESPECIALLY ****TO Hatake Tsughi****, None93, ****KH 777****, Fafa_cute, star133, ****HitomiJunichi**** , ****Aly Dee**** and burichifan! YOU. GUYS. ARE. AMAZING. *standing ovation* Thank you! C;**

burichifan, thanks for telling me that :) Now I know how to use that past participate. Phew, at least now I'm trying to avoid doing the same mistake again. Now, my new problem is…editing the mistakes. I didn't have times to edit, so just bare with me okay, I try to find some time in my schedule to edit it. Again, thank you!

There are two newsflash down there, please read it. Enjoy the story!

WARNING: THERE IS A LOT OF FLASHBACK HERE, WHICH WILL BE WRITTEN IN _italic._ SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION.

* * *

Ninth Chapter: He Who Loves You

The huge living room fills with Rukia's sobbing. Renji had just come a few minutes ago after Rukia had called him.

"You don't want to tell me what happened?" he put his hand on her back and pats it softly.

"I had a fight with Ichigo, I can't stand watching his face," she said while whipping her tears with tissues. Renji's eyes widen.

"Did he hit you?" he lifts her hand to search for any bruise.

"No," she pulls her hand back. "Really?" Renji ask for confirmation. "Yes," she nodded.

"I'm fine as long as he didn't lay a finger on you," he shrugs. "Anyway, why did you argue with him?"

"Well, it's… nothing. I'll tell you later," she continues. Renji furrows his brow. Rukia is not okay, that's for sure.

"Hey Ru, actually I have something to tell you," Renji tries to spill it but he is nervous.

"What is it?" Rukia throws the tissue she used and takes another one.

"I… I need to go to the bathroom for a second," he hurries to the said place. _Urgh, why can't I just spill it!_

Rukia nods. Then, she rubs her temples softly. Her mind is in chaos. She shakes her head and turns her head to her right and surprise when she finds Chappy doll that suppose to attach to Ichigo's dashboard is on the couch. She brings her gaze forward and furrows her brows after she notice an envelope on the table besides the staircase. _Why didn't I notice it before?_ She thinks and makes her way to the table. She takes the envelope and the keychain that should be joins with Ichigo's car key but the key is no where to be seen.

Renji comes after gaining his self-assurance. "Rukia."

She lifts her eyes to meet Renji. "Renji…" she stops for a moment before resume. "I-I asked Ichigo for a divorce."

Renji wants to smile until his lip's tired of it but he knows better so he keeps his cool self and with a small smile that he couldn't help, he says "That's good, because Ichigo met me this morning."

Rukia, who is clearly shocks, look disbelieve at Renji.

"I was surprised when he came to me." Renji takes something on his side and give to Rukia, "by the way, your diary. You left it the other day."

"Why Ichigo went to meet you?" she asks slowly after taking her diary from Renji.

"_But I am her husband, for now. I know her real situation is. Yeah, Rukia is a very kind girl. Besides, I know you two are in love. I know one day I… let her go to you." Ichigo smiled but usual scowl still can be seen._

_Renji was astonished by Ichigo sudden calm outburst. In fact, he was surprised when Ichigo called him this early morning to meet him in this restaurant. Wow, he never thought Ichigo loved to surprised people this much._

"_Renji, there's a lot of thing that you need to know about her, a lot." Ichigo said still in compose._

_Ichigo lift his thumb to indicate number one. "You have to always be with her, because she needs attention. Even though sometimes you think you are unneeded, but in reality it is not."_

_Renji just listened as Ichigo continued._

"_Two, even if she lied to you, you just say yes. Because she doesn't mean to lie to you in the first place."_

"If you lied to me, let it be. Because you actually didn't mean it. You just don't want me to be sad," Renji looks at Rukia.

"_She just doesn't want you to be sad or worried. Three, when you shop for groceries, let her choose. Four, do not sleep until three o'clock in the morning, because she usually had nightmare and talk and walk in her sleep."_

"Do not sleep until three o'clock in the morning, because you always had nightmares and you talk and sleepwalking."

"_Five, do not, ever, read her diary, because she doesn't like it. Even though sometime she is the one who misplaced it."_

"Do not read your diary, because you didn't like it. Even though sometimes you're the one who misplace it."

"_Six, make sure she continue to further her study, because that's what sh__e wants. Seven," Ichigo chuckled before carry on, "and don't be mad or surprise if she put borders all over your house."_

"He asked me to make sure you continue to further your studies, because that what's you want. Seven, Ichigo told me; don't be surprised if you put borders all over our house."

"_And lastly, take care of her, when you marry her, later, please," Ichigo finished with pleading eyes._

"Lastly, he asked me to take care of you well, when we marry. That's what Ichigo said to me." Renji finishes his explanation.

Rukia didn't know what to say. Her eyes had glassy effect because of the almost-fall-tear. She looks at her hands and remembers the envelope. She opens the envelope and look at the content in the envelope. She is surprised (again… Ichigo, you give a lot of surprise in here!) to see a beautiful ring, similar to her dream ring, a lot of cash money and a letter. She quickly reads the letter.

_I'm sorry if all this while I was harsh on you and make you hate me. _

_You could use the ring for your and Renji's engagement. _

_Please keep it._

_Ichigo_

Rukia had made up her mind. She suddenly realizes something that she should have realized it earlier. _Why I didn't listen to my own voice? _Her eyes full of determination. She put the envelope back at the table and ready to sprint out, but Renji catch her wrist.

"Rukia," Renji see the pleading look in her face, alike to Ichigo when he asked him to take care of her. "I'm happy if you're happy."

Rukia touch Renji's hand. Then, Renji whispers "go." She smiles. She mouths 'thank you' to Renji and runs out of the manor.

----- -----

Ichigo is strolling aimlessly on the Tokyo streets. He wears his usual scowl with his both hands inside his jacket pocket.

**Rukia is running with full effort, searching for Ichigo. She had been running for hours and still couldn't locate him anywhere. She stops at the conjunction to take a breath. Then she turns right and start running again.**

He looks at the road, still walking to nowhere. His sunglasses hide his blankly eyes, eyes of the heart broken.

**She is now lost. Don't know where else to search for her husband, her love. But that doesn't stop her from searching.**

He crosses the road, mind on certain petite figure. He doesn't know whether he could get through this or not.

**She feels her tears rolling down her cheeks, hopping to find him.**

Lots of people walk in the streets of Tokyo, but Ichigo doesn't acknowledge them at all, even though there is some who bump to him. He keeps walking.

**While her keeps running and reminiscing.**

…"_What is wrong with you?" she said when she tries to put the low fat milk carton back to the trolley when Ichigo grab it and tries to put it back on the rack. _

"_You shops too much already," he said. This boils Rukia even more. "I shop too much already? I barely shop when you put all my groceries back to its rack idiot!" Rukia could swear that she saw Ichigo smirking. _

_They both hold to the carton like a two children wanting the same toys. Then, they both loose their grip and the carton milk flies across the trolley and fall onto the floor near the guard's feet…_

…"_Awe, you are so sweet," Rukia mocking him. "For an idiot."_

"_Oh yeah," he sarcasm. Just then they hear the thunder. It is going to rain again…_

**Rukia wipe the tears that fall to her cheek with her back hand. **_**Where could he be…? **_

…_He sits on the couch with his blanket cover his muscular body to prevent his body from freezing. Then he sees Rukia, the source of his awaken. She __is talking something, but still sleeping. "I know… hihi… jump more! Chappy!" he frown. 'She got to say that…'_

…_Ichigo is waiting for Rukia at the car. He folds his arm and trying not to lose his patient. While he is playing with his phone, the said person pushes the trolley to his car. Still in his anger, Ichigo act as if he didn't see her coming. Rukia raises her eyebrows and knock the car, hard. Ichigo glares at her and she gives him a fake smile. He gets out of the car, opens the boot of the car and put the groceries in…_

Ichigo walks pass by a blonde haired woman, almost knock a man down. He mutters 'sorry' and continue saunter.

**She shouts "sorry" after hitting a guy and hearing him shouting back "watch where you're going!" but she didn't stop. She is exhausted, yes, but she will not give up.**

The light with a walking people's picture on it is red. Most of the people stop crossing the road except for one person. He didn't notice the traffic light, didn't notice where he is going, didn't notice a car speeding in his direction. When he did, he is just in time to stop him self abruptly and the car speeding by. He gaze follows the car and stop at the petite figure in front of him.

_Rukia…_

Rukia is standing on the other side of the road; she had stopped running when she sees him.

_Ichigo…_

Amber meets amethyst. Ichigo pulls his sunglasses to have a better look. Not mistaken, it is Rukia. The traffic light for walking people had turn green and a lot of people passing by them but they take no notice at all. She walks toward Ichigo. She still pants after all the running, but her eyes don't leave his. Then she finally arrives, standing right in front of him.

"Ichigo, I know I was wrong, I made a mistake, but I ask you for just one more chance to apologize. I really don't know that you really care about me. Why you did all this for me? You even sell your car for me." When Ichigo doesn't reply, she persist "you don't want to talk to me?"

"You are more important than the car. After all, you are my wife. I love my wife more than anything." After he said this, Ichigo feels the burden on his chest had been lift. His eyes soften.

"I love you too. I'm sorry," Rukia speaks and take a step forward and hug him.

Ichigo is shock by her action but then he hugs her back. He smiles a little. He holds her face in his hands and slowly moves his face to her. His lips on hers. The moment his lips touch her lips, it is like… he is in heaven. He seems to forget every thing and focus on one thing, or rather one person, Rukia. After a moment of shock, Rukia kiss him back. And he shudders at the sudden feeling of electric shock that flows through his body. Her hands trail up to his hair and he tighten his grip on her waist.

People around them say "awe!" in sync. They surround the couple and had become a witness to their love. An ultimate true unique love, if you must say.

* * *

**A/n:**

Yay! They finally together, one more chapter to go to sum up the story, please stay with me! Well, Ichigo is not the lovey dovey types so I hope he is not too OOC there. I try really hard on that. Poor Renji, but I will try something for him.

The news:

First, I will probably do a sequel, since there are some who want me to continue. But I am still contemplating. So if you guys think this story needs a sequel than review and tell me. It is because mostly I write for you to read, if you don't read it, what's the point in me writing? So review and tell me what you think!

Second, today is MY BIRTHDAY! Yes, my birthday is August 14, and I ask nothing more for a present than review! C: I am still waiting for my present from my parents though, wonder what is it?

If there is mistake, tell me. And I think that is it. See you soon!

-'cleodaze'-


	10. Tenth Chapter: New Life, New Bless

**Thank you so much for those who wish me for my birthday! You really make my 16th birthday the best birthday i ever had! Thanks!*(hugs!)***

Here is the last chapter. Hope you enjoy!

**WARNING**: CONTAIN OCC-NESS, BUT FOR A REASON SOON TO BE FOUND OUT

* * *

Tenth Chapter: New Life, New Bless

It's already three o'clock in the evening, and he hasn't come home yet. She is a little worried. She didn't want to be late, and he had promised her to be back before three. She holds on to the bedroom door to support her body, and walks slowly to the kitchen. Water might be good to help her calms down. She opens the refrigerator and pours some juice into her glass. She washes the glass after drinking and slowly strolls down to the living room. She hears the door cracks open when she puts her hands to the wall.

"Rukia!" she rolls her eyes when Ichigo toss his bag aside and runs to her side, put his hands on her shoulder and help her sit on the couch of the mansion. She smiles when he stood in front of her, arm cross and frowns at her action.

"Look, I was thirsty. Do I have to wait for you to come home and take it for me? I can die from thirst you know," she touches his hands and looks up.

"Still, I don't want you to do things that can be dangerous to your health, it's not good," he said in a doctor manner.

"Ichigo, I'm pregnant, not suffering from uncured disease," she pulls him to sit beside her. After he did, she leans to him and put her head on his shoulder. He wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her closer.

"Which exactly why I don't want you to move around much, not good for you and our baby," he reminds her again. Then he notices her rolls her eyes again. "Hey, I'm a doctor, I can't help it."

"Okay, okay, how was work?" she said changing the topic.

"Well, as usual, there's lots of patient in the clinic today, that's why I was a little late. Dad got to go to the town hospital for some doctor discussion, so I was the only one there, and Kaien doesn't help me at all," he furrows his eyebrows again.

"You can't blame him, he is not a doctor," Rukia turns her head to face him. "I was afraid that you break your promise, and we will be late. You know how I hate being late," she question him when she remember why she went to the kitchen earlier.

"Kurosaki Ichigo never breaks his promise," he smirks and kisses her head. "But sometimes he can't avoid to not do what he promise" he stands to pull her up and continue, "come on, lets get ready."

"Still the same," she mumbles quietly while he helps her walks to their bedroom.

----- -----

The black Ford Edge pulls up to the side. After safely parking the car, Ichigo turns to Rukia who had her hands on her forehead.

"Hey, are you okay? If you're not, I can tell them that you are not feeling well and we will go home," he touches her shoulder. She shakes her head and looks at his concern face.

"I'm perfectly fine. Isn't it normal for a five months pregnant woman to have a headache, you're worried too much," she smiled and tries to get out of the car.

"Stop," Ichigo says and quickly gets out of the car and walks to help Rukia out. He ignores Rukia's glare and gives her his rare smiles. He knows how much Rukia hate to be pampered, but he loves to care for her. She is the only woman who got him to sell his highly expensive Ford to buy her dream ring for her which she wears all the time. Luckily, she told Hisana what he did, and Hisana told Byakuya and they both agreed to give him a brand new Ford Edge, only this time it is in black. Also, he don't have to worry about buying a house either since Byakuya give the mansion they used for honeymoon to be their new house, which he was so grateful to accept. He smiles at how his doomed life turns out with a happy ending, no, a happy beginning more likely.

They walk to where the others are. Ichigo slowly assists Rukia to sit on the white mat and after that he sits beside her.

"Ichi-nii! Rukia-neesan! You came!" shouts Yuzu while running to them. The others who currently playing soccer and sitting near the Karakura lake see them, then the chatting and the game soon forgotten when they all make their way to them.

"Ichigo my son! Rukia my daughter-in-law! And my soon to be out grandchild!" Isshin yells.

They surround them and ask thousands of questions, basically about Rukia and the baby.

"How are you Rukia?"

"How was the baby?"

"When is the baby coming out?"

"Isshin, she is only five months pregnant."

"Is it a girl or a boy?"

"The baby must be cute!"

"I want a boy so I can play with him."

"No Isshin. It will be a girl and I can take her to go shopping"

"I agreed with Isshin in this, it is a boy"

"Oh Byakuya honey, how could you! Masaki help me!"

Ichigo had enough already. He sees Rukia is a little dizzy and their question didn't help her cool down. "Everybody that's enough!!"

They all stop talking at once and look at Ichigo who wears the scariest scowl ever, then Rukia who had a green face that is ready to throw up any time.

"Oh sorry, Rukia are you okay honey?" asks Hisana.

"Yeah, I'm fine mum, it is just a headache," answers Rukia and she squeezes Ichigo's hand. He squeezes back and rubs her back softly.

"You sure you okay?" he asks. She nods her head indicating she is okay, and they resume what ever they doing at the picnic.

Kurosaki and Kuchiki Picnic Day is a new tradition of this big family inspired by Isshin after Rukia and Ichigo told them that she was pregnant. This is the third picnic they had. It is chaos, but also fun. Sometimes Renji and Orihime also dropped by to join in. but they can't come today because they are preparing for their wedding which will be held in two weeks.

Rukia is just thankful that she and Renji are in a good term, and also for the fact that Renji had found someone special to him. She smiled at how he smiled when he was with Orihime, she love how things turn out nice and smooth, what a happy life destined for her, and she is glad for it.

They are sitting alone on the mat while the other was having fun together playing soccer and just talk. Ichigo looks at Rukia and sees her smile.

"You are happy huh? You sure smile a lot today," he says while holding her in his arms.

"Is it wrong for me to be happy?" she glares at him and her smile vanish.

"No it's not," he says and embraces her. "I love it when you smile, just wonder what makes you so happy," he tells her, _nicely_, because he didn't want to be on her bad book, especially when she had her mood swing. He remembers what happened when he accidentally called her midget while she had mood swing; he almost lost his head when Rukia threw her favourite vase at him. _Ouch, don't want to repeat that, _he says in his head.

"Well, I'm happy because I never thought I will have such a happy life, and a grumpy husband," Rukia chuckles at Ichigo's expression.

"I. Am. Not. Grumpy."

"Fine, you're not grumpy. You just scowl a lot," she shrugs with her wide smiles, or more like a smirk, but he let her go this time.

"Hey," Ichigo says and continue when he heard a 'Yeah' from Rukia "do you remember when I said I love to go to a calm place like the lake when I got problems?"

"Yeah, why?" asks Rukia didn't understand.

"Well now I guess I love to go to place like these not because I had problems," he looks her straight in the eyes and says very lovingly "because I get to spend time with you."

Rukia is seriously caught by surprise when he says that. Her eyes widen and she was speechless.

Ichigo sees this and says quickly "I know this is **so** out of my character to be all softies but I couldn't help it when it's you," he says like it is an obvious fact.

"I know," and they stay in each other's arm, watching the relaxing lake with the sun starting to set. Love is one hack of a thing…

----- -----

_So that'__s basically my story. From hate it turns to love. Like my late grandma says 'to fell in love, you must know them first', and I agree with her. At first I really hate Ichigo, because of his annoying behaviour. But now I know who he really is. He is very loving and caring, and I can't wait for our first daughter and son to born soon, yes, it is a twin, much to Yuzu's delight, who we already name her Emiko, which means beautiful child or __smiling child__, w__e do not want her to scowl 24/7 like her father now don't we? Also name our son Eien which means eternity or forever. And as you know, Renji is getting married to Orihime. They had met when Renji is on his way to meet me. When it comes to love, expect the unexpected things. Well, that's me and Ichigo's love story, for now. When there is a new story, I'll promise to tell you guys later, okay. Bye bye!_

**Fin**

----- -----

Kaien: *Hiding behind the tree* Ichigo is so not him!

Karin: Yup! He always lost to her. *smirk*

Yuzu: But he is so romantic!

Karin: Which is why I say he is not himself.

Isshin: Hey Kaien, wants to make Ichigo's pathetic life more… pathetic?

Kaien: Sure dad! *grin evilly*

Masaki: *Popping out of no where* Guys, what are you doing here?

Karin: Uh oh, busted!

----- -----

_Credits_

TITE KUBO

_Who make the greatest manga ever (at least that's what I think ;)_

METROWEALTH (MIG)

_Who produce lots of good films that inspire me_

My brothers and sister

_Who encourage me with their annoying behavior_

My parent

_Who let me sit in front of the computer long enough before they shouts 'go to bed now!'_

And

My fellow ffnet friends

_Who read, review,__ favourite__ and alert my stories, not to mention helps me by giving amazing ideas and helps me with my English_

**Thank you…**

----- -----

"So Ganju-san, what now?"

"Shut up Hanatarō. Help me think of a way to sell our products!"

**The End**

**

* * *

  
**

A/n: It's done T.T I really had fun writing this, first multi-chapter story from me, so how was it? How was the plot? And grammar? And the ending? Is it good, or bad? Tell me, tell me, tell me!!!

Ichigo is so out of character! XD Well I think he deserve to be OOC in this last chapter because hey, Rukia had just love him back and they will have a baby soon, of course he goes lovey dovey a little bit there.

Yeah, it is a simple chapter because I just want to sum up the whole story before I move on.

I've decided that I _WILL_ make a sequel since most of you want it, and I already got a nice plot roughly in my head. But, I want you to give me more ideas. What do you want to happen to them in the sequel? If your idea is suitable, I may put it in the story. So, review!

_P/s_: as I said in the earlier chapter, as for Renji x Orihime in the story, it's not that I like them as pairing. I think Orihime is cute with Uryuu or Ulquiorra. But they both fit for the role and had similar attitude as the original character so I pick them. Because I couldn't imagine Ishida and Rukia as a couple and Tatsuki in a _pink_ sweater XP

Thank you for reading and stay with me till the end, don't forget to review and I guess I see you later then. Bye! *Back to studying for exam tomorrow*

Loved,

-'cleodaze'-


End file.
